


Rise Up and Come Away

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Chuck as God, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, F/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck talks to Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Up and Come Away

Chuck hangs up the phone with Dean. He’s right, he knows he’s right. Even if he’d been what he’d seemed it would never have worked out with Becky. She’s too controlling, too overwhelming.

But as he finishes up his manuscript he can’t help thinking about Becky. When he’d broken up with her she had been shocked, then angry. She’d hurled a glass at him and thrown him out.

She doesn’t know who he really is. She thinks he’s just a prophet. He’d been surprised when he’d met her and started to develop feelings for her. He’d never loved anyone before, not specifically. Not _personally._ He’d tried to dismiss it as a hazard of this form, but hadn’t been able to.

But she deserves better than him, especially now that the Winchesters had saved the world. She deserves someone who’ll grow old with her, someone she can have a family with.

It would be selfish to do anything other than let her go. And, despite living among humans for this long, selfish is the one thing he’s not.

He finishes his manuscript, drains his glass and vanishes.

***

He appears in front of Becky’s house, hesitates a moment, then knocks on the door.

When she opens it her eyes narrow and suspicion and bitterness come off her in waves. “Chuck? What are you doing here?”

“They did it. Sam and Dean saved the world.”

A grin spread out on her face. “That’s great!”

He doesn’t tell her that Sam fell into the cage. He’s out now anyway, and Chuck knows how she still feels about him. No point in upsetting her needlessly.

“But why not just call me and tell me?”

“I…I wanted to apologize for breaking up with you.”

“Why _did_ you break up with me? Everything was going great, and then all of a sudden…”

“I had my reasons.”

“What reasons?”

“Look, can I come in? It’s kind of a long story.”

She nods cautiously and moves away from the door.


End file.
